1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of image input devices and receives image data from the devices, and a control method for the apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an external image storage device such as a digital camera is connected to an image processing apparatus such as a wordprocessor, and color image data input from the connected external image storage device is output to a printer to print a color image. Depending on the types of image storage devices, different control methods are used when image data are input from connected external image storage devices. For this reason, a dedicated control means is generally prepared for each type of external image storage device.
With the recent spread of external image storage devices such as digital cameras, demands have arisen for techniques of minimizing the loads on users in inputting image data. It is especially required that external image storage devices be controllable on the image processing apparatus side by a single control method regardless of the type of external image storage device connected to the image processing apparatus.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and has as its object to provide an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of image input devices and can efficiently receive image data from the a connected image input device, and a control method for the apparatus.
In order to achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
There is provided an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of image input devices and receives image data from the devices, comprising:
storage means for storing power supply operation control information for the plurality of types of image input devices;
designation means for designating an image input device connected to the image processing apparatus; and
execution means for acquiring power supply operation control information corresponding to the image input device designated by the designation means from the storage means, and executing control based on the power supply operation control information.
The storage means preferably stores a procedure for performing input processing for image data from each of the plurality of types of image input devices.
The storage means preferably stores a processing attribute corresponding to input processing for image data from each of the plurality of types of image input devices.
The power supply operation control information preferably indicates whether to issue a predetermined command to the image input device.
The predetermined command is preferably a command for keeping ON a power supply of the image input device designated by the designation means.
The predetermined command is preferably a command for keeping open a communication line for connecting the image input device designated by the designation means.
In order to achieve the above object, a control method for an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
There is provided a control method for an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of image input devices and receives image data from the devices, comprising:
the storage step of storing power supply operation control information for the plurality of types of image input devices in a storage medium;
the designation step of designating an image input device connected to the image processing apparatus; and
the execution step of acquiring power supply operation control information corresponding to the image input device designated in the designation step from the storage medium, and executing control based on the power supply operation control information.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer-readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
There is provided a computer-readable memory storing program codes for control on an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of image input devices and receives image data from the devices, comprising:
a program code for the storage step of storing power supply operation control information for the plurality of types of image input devices in a storage medium;
a program code for the designation step of designating an image input device connected to the image processing apparatus; and
a program code for the execution step of acquiring power supply operation control information corresponding to the image input device designated in the designation step from the storage medium, and executing control based on the power supply operation control information.
In order to achieve the above object, an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
There is provided an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of digital cameras and receives image data from the digital cameras, comprising:
storage means for storing input processing information corresponding to input processing for image data from each of the plurality of types of digital cameras;
designation means for designating a digital camera connected to the image processing apparatus; and
execution means for acquiring input processing information corresponding to the digital camera designated by the designation means from the storage means, and executing input processing for image data from the digital camera on the basis of the input processing information.
In order to achieve the above object, a control method for an image processing apparatus according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
There is provided a control method for an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of digital cameras and receives image data from the digital cameras, comprising:
the storage step of storing input processing information corresponding to input processing for image data from each of the plurality of types of digital cameras in a storage medium;
the designation step of designating a digital camera connected to the image processing apparatus; and
the execution step of acquiring input processing information corresponding to the digital camera designated in the designation step from the storage medium, and executing input processing for image data from the digital camera on the basis of the input processing information.
In order to achieve the above object, a computer-readable memory according to the present invention has the following arrangement.
There is provided a computer-readable memory storing program codes for control on an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of types of digital cameras and receives image data from the digital cameras, comprising:
a program code for the storage step of storing input processing information corresponding to input processing for image data from each of the plurality of types of digital cameras in a storage medium;
a program code for the designation step of designating a digital camera connected to the image processing apparatus; and
a program code for the execution step of acquiring input processing information corresponding to the digital camera designated in the designation step from the storage medium, and executing input processing for image data from the digital camera on the basis of the input processing information.
According to the present invention described above, there is provided an image processing apparatus which can be connected to a plurality of image input devices and efficiently receive image data from the devices, and a method for the apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.